13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tape 2, Side A
|next = }} Tape 2, Side A is the third episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the third episode of the series overall. The subject of this tape is Alex Standall. Synopsis Jealousy and gossip take a toll on Hannah's relationships. As Alex struggles with feelings of regret, the guys pressure Clay into getting drunk. Plot Flashback Hannah and Clay sit on top of the movie theater they work at and stargaze. Because of the "Hot List," Hannah gets assaulted daily as guys start to grab her, make lewd comments, and take pictures. This is all just a game to them but it's one that Bryce takes too far. Hannah is at the local liquor store purchasing a candy when she runs into Bryce. He offers to buy her the candy bar. As he's handing Hannah the candy, he reaches over and grabs her ass. He smugly says that Alex appropriately gave her the title of "best ass." Hannah doesn't move as Bryce leaves. Once she's sure that he's gone Hannah begins to cry and quickly leaves the liquor store. Present day Alex is not taking Hannah's suicide too well and blames himself for her death. He's listened to the tapes twice and knows that what he did was wrong. By making the list, Alex gave the rest of the school the ammo to sexualize Hannah. He admits that he only gave her the "hot ass" label to get back at Jessica for refusing to have sex with him. Olivia still can't seem to find a reason why Hannah killed herself. She goes to Principal Gary Bolan and asks if he noticed anything different about Hannah he refuses to talk to her since she's brought a lawsuit against the school. Olivia goes into the girl's bathroom and finds graffiti about Hannah along with other girls. She concludes that Hannah was being bullied and that's all the evidence she needs. Olivia sees Hannah's memorial while Courtney is there, Courtney lies and tells her that everyone loved her, Olivia dismisses this, telling her that anyone who knew Hannah knew she didn't like roses, she thought they were cliché. The principal and the counselor, Mr. Porter, are talking about the lawsuit, the principal asks the counselor if Hannah ever came to him for help. He dismisses this, the principal leaves and he pulls out a journal calendar, he takes out a page, the date is shown to be October 10, 2017, we don't know it yet but this is the day Hannah tries to get help about what is going on and what had happened to her, but ultimately kills herself. It seems that he took the page out because he made a mistake and didn't see the signs which will cause the school and him a lot of trouble. Clay uses the map and goes to visit the liquor store where Bryce grabbed Hannah's butt. He runs into Bryce who is purchasing alcohol for him and his friends. They convince Clay to drink with them and he has a chugging contest against Alex, which, he wins. Tony watches this happen, after finishing, Clay walks up to him, still refusing to tell Clay what is going on he gets in his car and drives off. Clay gets on his bike and follows him, only to see him, with others, beat up someone. He rides home to have dinner with his parents, who can tell he is drunk, he ends up throwing up on the dinner table, he apologizes. Alex decides to jump into the pool with all his clothes on after concluding that his new friends have only made his life miserable. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Keiko Agena as Pam Bradley *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Dorian Lockett as Coach Patrick *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Quotes Trivia *Netflix later edited the family picture in the Walker's home to the actors who play Bryce's parents in the second season. They also edited out Bryce's sister, presumably to make Bryce the Walker's only child. Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-001-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-002-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-003-Seth.png|Seth S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-004-Bryce-Justin.png|Bryce and Justin at the poolhouse S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-005-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-006-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-007-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-008-Poster.png|Suicide prevention poster S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-009-Clay-Marcus.png|Clay and Marcus S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-010-Guitar-Player.png|Guitar player S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-011-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-012-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-013-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-014-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-015-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-016-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Gary Bolan S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-017-Gary-Olivia.png|Prinicpal Boland and Mrs. Baker meeting S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-018-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-019-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker crying in a bathroom stall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-020-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker noticing the writings on the wall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-021-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Tyler photographing Courtney S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-022-Tyler-Courtney.png|Tyler and Courtney S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-023-Olivia-Courtney.png|Mrs. Baker and Courtney S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-024-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-025-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-026-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-027-Jessica-Sheri.png|Jessica and Sheri S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-028-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-029-Gary-Bolan.png|Gary Bolan S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-030-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-031-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and Justin S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-032-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica comforting Justin S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-033-Gary-Kevin.png|Principal Bolan and Mr. Porter S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-034-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-035-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay in class S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-036-Clay-Alex.png|Alex ripping off the suicide prevention posters S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-037-Alex-Clay-Tyler.png|Alex, Clay and Tyler S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-038-Kevin-Alex.png|Mr. Porter and Alex S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-039-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-040-Ryan-Shaver.png|Ryan Shaver S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-041-Alex-Hannah-Clay.png|Alex, Hannah and Clay at the Crestmont S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-042-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-043-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-044-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay looking at the stars S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-045-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-046-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-047-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah at the girls' restroom S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-049-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay reading the List S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-050-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-051-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah reading the list S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-052-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-053-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-054-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-055-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah and Clay having lunch together S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-056-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-057-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-058-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-059-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-060-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-061-Clay-Alex.png|Clay and Alex S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-062-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-063-Alex-Tony-Zach.png|Alex, Tony and Zach S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-064-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah confronting Alex S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-065-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-066-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-067-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-068-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-069-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-070-Music-Class.png|Music class S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-071-Alex-Standall.png|Alex playing guitar S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-072-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica kissing S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-073-Justin-Jessica-Patrick.png|Justin and Jessica talking with Coach Patrick S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-074-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and Justin S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-075-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-076-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-077-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-078-Marcus-Courtney.png|Marcus and Courtney at the counselor's office S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-079-Kevin-Courtney-Marcus.png|Mr. Porter confronting Courtney and Marcus S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-080-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-081-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-082-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-083-Tony-Olivia.png|Tony and Mrs. Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-084-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-085-Clay-Liquor-Store.png|Clay at Blue Spot Liquor S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-086-Hannah-Bryce.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-087-Bryce-Hannah.png|Bryce groping Hannah S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-088-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-089-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah crying outside the store S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-090-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-091-Clay-Clerk.png|Clay and the store's clerk S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-092-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-093-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-094-Clay-Justin.png|Justin and Clay S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-095-Alex-Bryce-Monty-Zach-Clay-Justin.png|The jocks making Alex and Clay having a drinking contest S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-096-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-097-Tony-Clay.png|Clay and Tony S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-098-Tony-Brothers.png|Tony and his brothers beating up a guy S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-099-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-100-Zach-Justin.png|Zach and Justin playing video games S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-101-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-102-Matt-Jensen.png|Matt Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-103-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-104-Alex-Zach-Monty.png|Alex and Monty playing video games S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-105-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-106-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-107-Alex-Standall.png|Alex in Bryce's pool S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-108-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS_Helen_Shaver,_Dylan_Minnette.jpg BTS_Miles_Heizer.jpg See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes